Episode 316: Smart Stuff
"Smart Stuff" was originally released on August 16, 2016. Description Hey, look who's at the door! The back door, I mean. It's Island Boy, and he's very, very lost. Oops! Now we have to take care of Island Boy, because I'm pretty sure he'll perish out in the real world. Suggested Talking Points Island Boy Rises, Deep Sea 'Corns, Barber Barber Barber, Burke Plimpton, Gimme the Hippo, Please and Thank Yous, Justin's New Podcast, Return to the Zoo Outline 07:01 - I'm faced with a bit of dilemma. I have two daughters (twelve and fifteen), and for their entire lives I've been doing my utmost to convince them that unicorns are real and they live in a secret reserve in Florida. It's been getting progressively harder as they get older, but they still believe, and they often get into arguments with their friends on the issue. They already know about Santa and the Tooth Fairy. I want to keep their childhood as magical as possible, so my question is this: do I maintain this façade of a unicorn-laden earth in their eyes until they grow up and go out into the world on their, or do I break the news to them now and hope that I haven't done irreparable damage already? -- Hunting For Magic In Huntindon 13:48 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from an anonymous "YaDrew Answers" user, who asks: How do I choose between 2 barbers? I have 2 barbers that normally cut my hair but usually only one is available because the other is busy. The last time I went both were available and I just chose the one who said hi to me first, but the other one looked sad. What do I do next time? 19:13 - I live in a building with several other apartments, and my neighbors are constantly putting their own junk mail into my mailbox. Is there a good way to get them to stop? -- Nate In New Hampshire 26:09 - Y - Sent in by Morgan Davy, from an anonymous Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Will the dentist be able to tell I smoke weed? I m 16 and I smoke weed about once a week. I have a dentist appointment coming up soon and I m worried that the dentist will be able to tell and will tell my mum. I brush my teeth twice a day but I m very nervous. 31:37 - MZ - Sponsored by Warby Parker. Sponsored by Blue Apron. Advertisement for Tights And Fights. 39:46 - I'm a good boy and I always say my pleases and thank yous; however, I've never been able to commit to saying "thank you," seriously. I always dip my head or say in a silly voice, and it detracts from the genuine gratefulness that I'm trying to convey. Brothers, how do you give people the thanks they deserve? Thank you in advance, lots of love. -- Johnny From England 49:13 - Y - Sent in by Julie Kinn, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: How do I get back into the zoo? Funny story. I was at the zoo and saw some turtles doing it. I looked around to see if there were any kids around and when I saw none I jokingly made some hip thrusting motions (about 3 or 4 times). My friends thought it was funny (you had to be there okay!). Well, some security guard didn't and threw me and my friends out and said not to come back for 3 months! I thought this was a bit of an overreaction. Should I just wait out the three months or actually go and say something? 55:36 - Housekeeping 58:27 - FY - Sent in by Erin Kys, from Yahoo Answers user headman, who asks: Are old school fedora hats back in style for the upscale business man or just for the fringe? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Morgan Davy Category:Drew Davenport Category:Erin Kys Category:Julie Kinn